The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to fluid pumps. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved fluid pump wherein the impeller of the pump is also the rotor of an electric motor so that electromagnetically induced rotation of the impeller upon energization of the motor causes fluid to be pumped between inlet and outlet sides of the pump.